Wu's Wanderer
by GanSing
Summary: In the kingdom of Wu a mistake is born to GanNing. She is cast away to Japan for her safety. From the moment of birth the young girl must learn the ways of war in order to return to Wu and be with the one that she long to love and protect.
1. Chapter 1, Gan Ning's Treasure

Chapter 1

Gan Ning's Treasure

Ning paced in the hall. His hands clenched behind his back. His bells jingling 'rin rin rin.' Sweat dripped down his brow. His eyes looking at the door and back at the floor. His heart pounded as his mind remembered, thought of what might be.

Today seemed to be like any other day. Yet there was one small difference. Something that would change him, who he was. The Princess of Wu was in labor. With his child. Everyone in the kingdom were shocked. Including Gan Ning and the princess.

They weren't married. Ning didn't love her. He never dared touch her. Till that night. She planned it, that was certain. He had drunk to much wine. He wasn't thinking at all. He went to his chamber. She followed. He went to bed, she entered his room. Drunk and half asleep.

She took he advantage. Did as she pleased. When he awoke he felt sick to his stomach. The princess lay beside him. He burst out in tears. Why would she make him do such a dishonorable thing?

Ning threw her out of his chambers. Not caring if she was bear. The Sun Family frowned down at the princess. Ning fled, search parties followed. He fell to his knees and cried at the emperors' feet.

Everyone forgot that incident, till the princess got pregnant. Her mother shunned her, her brothers ignored her. She was wed off to Lui Bei. Now the day was here. The day for the mistake to be born.

Ning was awoken from his thoughts by a babies cry. The door opened for him, and he rushed in. the Sun Family stood around the medicine bed. Their lay Lady Sun Shang Xiang. She held the baby in her arms. The baby hidden in the blanket.

Ning's mouth went dry as he approached. His legs shook, his heart pounding like mad. A child, his child, their child, his mistake.

His hands unconsciously reached for the bundle. He lifted the crying baby to him. All he could see was its little arms, the hands clenched tightly. He lifted the blanket off its head.

He stopped shaking as he felt his fear be replaced by a warm feeling. The child had dark red hair, somewhat chubby cheeks that were rosey. Its eyes were closed as it let out its first tears.

"It's a girl…" the princess said weakly.

He brushed her cheeks with his fingers. Her skin was soft as a swans feathers. She slowly stopped crying as she felt him touch her cheeks. He gasped as the eyelids lifted, revealing crystal aqua eyes.

The eyes looked at him. They began to sparkle and her cheeks went pink. She giggled in delight. Her hands held his pointer finger. His bells jingled 'rin rin rin' as he rocked his child to sleep. A child, his child, his mistake… his treasure.


	2. Chapter 2, Star

I'm sorry you guys. This chapter really sucks, but i thought i had to write it. I swear the story will get better...so please...don't hurt me. I shall answer questions at the end of the chapter.

_**Chapter 2 Star**_

A week has passed since the babies birth. The baby was welcomed into the Sun Family. Sadly, the child was hated and uncared for by her mother. Being a father was something Ning never expected to become.Clueless as he was, the Sun Family was kind enough to help him in every way.

The child was loved and got much attention by the family, and friends. It was fascinating to them that such a cute, calm baby was Ning's and Lady Sun's daughter. Gradually Ning learned how to care for her. Whenever he could, he would spend time with her. When he could not, he left her to the Dowagers's, and Qiao's care.

Ning one morning was in the Zhou quarters with his daughter. Ning smiled down at the child. He seemed to lose all fault as he held her, watching her aw in fascination and curiosity with everything. Ning smiled down at the child. The door opened, and two men, and two women entered the room.

"Have you decided up on a name GanNing?" ZhouYu asked as he watched.

Ning looked at him startled. He hadn't notice they have walked in.

"No not yet. I can't think of a good name." he replied.

"She's sooo cute! You should call her Cutie!" XiaoQiao squealed.

"Xiao, that's a dolls name, not for a baby." Da mumbled.

"How about Ji?" SunCe suggested.

"No it doesn't suite her. Plus it reminds me of ZhenJi." Ning answered.

"Well how about Xing?" Da asked.

"Nope."

"Mei?" asked Da.

"Da, that's our little girls name." SunCe sighed.

"Oh ya...I love that name!" Da giggled.

"A name isn't just to call someone by it. It represents something about the person." ZhouYu pointed out.

"What do you mean uncle?" a childish voice asked.

A little girl came into the room, and dashed over to SunCe. He picked her up and kissed her head. She was SunCe's and Da's four year old daughter, SunMei. She had black hair that was untied with two clips.

"For example Mei, your name means beauty. Which suits you quite well." ZhouYu explained.

Ning was standing next to SunCe. SunMei's dark green eyes gleamed as she pierced over to the baby. The baby was tugging on Ning's bell necklace, and giggled as it jingled.

"Call her Rinrin, because she likes the jingle sound!" Mei squealed.

"Ummm no..."

"How about Chan Juan? Meaning graceful or lady like?" Da asked.

Ning narrowed his eyes at her.

"The daughter of Ning and Lady Sun lady like, graceful? That's a joke right?"

"How about Fang? Sweet smelling?" SunCe asked.

"Have you ever smelled her after she craped in her diaper?"

"Then what about Feng? Maple?" Da asked.

"Why would I call my daughter Maple?"

"How about Bo? Precious?" said Xiao.

"That...sounds...disturbing..." Ning shivered.

"Huan Yue, happy?" Ce asked.

"No."

"Jin, gold?" Xiao asked.

"I don't care for riches."

"Xiaofung, gentle wind?" asked Da.

"No.."

This went on for hours. Every name they thought of Ning did not accept. ZhouYu was sitting impatiently at his desk. His hands taping a brush, he did that when he was annoyed. Ning sighed heavily, and bowed his head.

"My apologies everyone. I'm just so picky about na-"

"Sing!" Mei interrupted.

"What?" everyone asked in unison.

"Sing! Singsing! Little Star! The sparklies in her eyes are like little stars."

"I...like it." Ning smiled.

"Yet does the baby like it?" ZhouYu asked.

Ning looked down at the baby girl. She looked back at him with big blue eyes.

"Does cousin like Sing?" Mei asked the baby.

She lifted her hands up high and laughed.

"I think that's a yes." SunCe chuckled.

Da took the baby from Ning. He walked up to ZhouYu's desk. He took the brush and dipped it in ink. He suddenly hesitated. He looked at ZhouYu worriedly.

"Should I include the mother?"

"Even though Lady Sun says she doesn't want anything to do with her, she still is her mother." ZhouYu answered.

Ning nodded as he leaned down. He wrote in her certificate of birth. 'GanSing daughter of GanNing and SunShangXiang, was born on March 29, 186 in the Jiang Dong Province. In the kingdom of Wu."

WindsOfEternity: By faraway land do you mean Japan? If so I am not sure yest sweat drop still figuring that out.


	3. Chapter 3:Vision a Far and Horrible Days

I do not own Dynasty warriors, or SunMei

Everyone thank you so much for your reviews!

firesaddle- "since ssx is a tomboy I don't think she'd like kids" My thoughts exactly. Now to answer your question, many foolish people forget or ignore the possibility of having a child. She was only in it for the pleasure. In a future chapter (which is very far away so I won't torture you) it explains that Ning wouldn't have remembered if Lady Sun hadn't been lying next to him asleep. She was going to sneak out when they where done, yet she blacked out from exhaustion.

WindsOfEternity - Yes, the names really mean what I said they mean. I researched hehe. I'm glad you like that my story is linked to Sun Mei's story +. She is typing up chapter 2 and will post it soon. Along with chapter 3. (I typed it up for her because I have a copy of her story, muahaha!)

_**Chapter 3:Vision a Far and Horrible Days**_

_Sing opened her eyes as she felt a cold wind blow. She blinked and sat up. She rubbed her eyes in disbelief. Sing was in a grassy terrain. The last thing she remembered was her baba (daddy) tucking her in the crib. She looked at herself and gasped. She was no longer in baby form, but in an adult body! She shook her head confused. Sing blinked when she saw a crow on the ground. It had it's head tilted as he stared at her. She reached out with her hand, and pet it. It nuzzled her hand. The crow suddenly looked around in alert._

_"Follow! Follow!" the crow crowed at her._

_She nodded as she stood up. The crow spread its wings, and flapped. It soared into the air, but not too high. Sing chased the crow for a period of time. She ran through the grassy terrain. As she did she saw bodies lying on the ground. Soldiers. Wu soldiers. She had never been in a battle field, yet she felt like she had._

_In the distance there was a tall tree with pink petals. The crow landed on a branch. Under the tree stood a figure. She stopped running, and squinted. The wind was lightly blowing, jingles ringing in her ear. It was Ning! He saw her and smiled. She giggled and waved to him._

_Suddenly out of no where, an arrow pierced through Ning's forehead. He stumbled, and fell backwards. He sat under the tree, leaning against the trunk. Blood dripped across his face and down his neck. The pink petals fell into the bloody puddle, turning them red. The crow flew down to Ning. More crows flew down from their perches. Their black feathered bodies covered the corps._

_"Ning ring, Ning!" the crows squawked._

_Sing watched horrified. She ran to him, cried out his name. She fell to her knees and embraced him. Sing cried on his chest. The bells suddenly shattered. The crows covered her and Ning in darkness._

Sing gave a loud shrieking cry. It pierced into Ning's ears. He groaned as he fell off his bed with a thud. He opened his eyes and looked to the crib. Ning sighed as he lifted himself off the floor. He walked over to the crib, and leaned on the rail with his arms.

"I think I should have named you 'the one that won't let Ning rest.'" he mumbled.

He picked up his baby and she suddenly stopped crying. He blinked at her confused.

"O...k..."

Ning put her back in the crib. He turned and went back to bed. The moment he laud his head on the soft pillow, Sing began to cry again. Ning growled and jumped up. He dashed over to the crib, and picked her up in one swift move.

"YOU CAN'T BE IN MY ARMS DAY AND NIGHT!" he yelled angrily.

Sing opened her eyes wide. They filled up with tears, ready to burst at any moment. She whimpered softly as her body shook violently. Ning was struck with guilt. He sat down on the bed. He cradled Sing with his left arm.

"I'm really sorry Sing. I'm just not used to caring for little ones." he whispered as Sing's hand held his pinky.

He sighed heavily and laid down on his side. He tucked Sing in with the blanket. She buried her face in his chest, her right hand griped his shirt, and fell asleep. Ning smiled at her, and kissed her forehead.

"Night night, my little star..." he whispered.

The next day late in the afternoon, Lu Meng was knocking on Ning's door. After 10 minutes of knocking, Meng decided to go in. He blinked at the sight. Ning was laying on his front, snoring loudly into his pillow. Sing was sucking on a feather. When she saw him she cooed and made baby noises. Meng walked over and shook Ning.

"Ning wake up! Did you forget you're supposed to meet Zhou Yu today?" Meng growled.

Ning pushed Meng away. He lifted his head, and saw Sing with a feather in her mouth.

"Hey that looks like he touched his headband mine!"

He sat up and picked her up. He pulled the feather out of her mouth. He cringed looking at the slobbered thing. He threw it into the trash. He stood up and put Sing in her crib.

"Tell him I'll be there shortly." Ning sighed as he went to the bathroom.

In the study hall Zhou Yu paced around the room. The room echoed with his footsteps. Da, Xiao, and Zhou Tai watched him in boredom.

"He'll be here shortly my butt! It's been an hour!" he yelled.

When he turned to pace the other direction he hit something. Zhou Yu blinked and took a step back. His eyes grew wide and he yelled. He stumbled backwards.

"N-N-N-Ning! What happened to you?" he asked.

Ning's clothes where trashed, and he had huge bags under his eyes. Xiao screamed and hid behind Da.

"What happened to me? This is what happened to me!" he pointed at Sing who giggled.

He sat down at the table. He stared at the baby, who was tearing Ning's red silken cloth around his waist. He was too tired to care.

"All she does is cry and cry at night. Sing slept with me in bed, but I couldn't sleep peacefully, worrying I might roll on top of her. I haven't had dissent sleep for three months! I'm having second thoughts about keeping her. She tricked me with her cute-innocence she did."

"Oh did she Ning? Or did you just feel like it was fait for you to call Sing your child?" Zhou Yu questioned.

Ning narrowed his eyes at Yu. He was going to answer when he heard something. He blinked and looked at Sing. She had torn the silken cloth and was munching on it. Da ran over and took Sing.

"Ning, don't you know you have to feed her at night? She cries at night because she's hungry." she tolled him.

Da gave Sing a bottle of warm milk. She immediately began to feed. She drank quickly and gratefully. Her eyes where half open as her hunger was behind satisfied. She whimpered to Da when the milk wouldn't flow out, so Da would lift the bottle just a bit. Ning stared at Da in disbelief.

"Ok...so last night I forgot to feed her, but that was the first time! You people think my brain is the size of a peanut."

"Well you haven't shown us any proof that it's any bigger." Zhou Tai chuckled.

"Maybe Sing is just having nightmares?" suggested Xiao.

"A baby having nightmares? All they dream about is shiny objects and food." Sun Ce laughed.

"Enough with this Ning problem. I didn't call all of you for that. Except Da and Xiao followed Ce and I." Yu boomed.

Everyone fell silent. Only Sing's sucking continued. Zhou Yu unrolled a scroll and placed it in the middle of the table. It was a map of Wu's sea area.

"We have had numerous attacks at sea. By whom we don't know. I need Ning and Zhou Tai to go, and stop the invaders."

Da and Xiao tiptoed out of the room. Da cradled Sing and kissed her cheek. Xiao smiled at this. Da had unofficially named herself the baby's mother. She loved children, and felt great pity for Sing. Da worried that Sing might grow up to be a rebel if she didn't have any good role models, and Ning certainly wasn't a good one.

They both entered the Qiao quarters that connected the Zhou and Ce quarters. Sing cooed when she saw her cousin Sun Mei playing with her dolls. Sun Mei turned around surprised. She squealed and ran over to her mother.

"Can I hold 'er?" she asked.

"You're too young Mei."

Xiao took the empty bottle and put it on the table. Da sat down on her knees on the floor. She sat Sing down on her lap, holding her by the waist. Mei held up a doll to her. Sing stared to whimper, and then burst out crying.

"I'm sorry SingSing!" she hugged her.

Da picked her up and rocked her. She couldn't figure out what was wrong. After some time Mei couldn't stand Sing's crying anymore, so she went to find her auntie Xiao. Da suddenly heard a shrieking cry. She rushed to the place she heard it come from. Da gasped and held Sing tightly to her when she got to the garden.

"Why thank you for bringing the infant to me." chuckled the man.

He was tall, had short black hair, blue eyes and wore red clothes. Behind him where two tall muscular men. One had Xiao who was knocked out, and another had Sun Mei who had a dagger at her throat.

"Ling Li, what are you doing? What do you want? Leave my sister and daughter alone!" she demanded.

"I want the infant Da, yet snatching the two Qiao's and Sun Ce's daughter is a bonus." he smirked.

Da took a step back and felt a man behind her. In a flash Ling Li snatched Sing from her aunt's grasp. The man behind Da punched her in the stomach. She fell to her knees. Da held her stomach as she coughed. She looked up and everything turned to darkness.


	4. Chapter 4, Searching

Disclaimer: I only own DW in my dreams, but here I do not sadly. I also do not own Sun Mei. I got special permission from the author to use her.__

_**Searching**_

Ning was in his chambers, packing up his supplies. He was full of energy, knowing he was going out to sea. He hadn't gone sailing for almost a year. He needed to feel like his old self. He grinned at the thought that he'd be allowed to drink wine since Sing would be in Da's care. He felt sad though that he would have to leave his daughter behind. The longest he'd been away from Sing was a few hours. He shook his head. She'd be fine with Da.

Ning handed his bag to a servant. He left his chambers, and headed to the Qiao's quarters. He saw Sun Ce and Zhou Yu. Ning approached them and arched a brow when he saw that Sun Ce was holding a doll.

"Are you two planning to play dolls?" he asked.

"No. Where looking for Mei, Da, and Xiao. Have you seen them?" Sun Ce growled.

"I was going to ask you that. I wanted to have a short farewell," he answered.

"Since when are you touchy about farewells?" Zhou Yu asked.

"Since Da has Sing with her," he snapped.

"Well they're not here. It's odd though. They said they'd be here. Maybe they changed their minds." Sun Ce shrugged as he threw the doll behind him.

The three decided to go search for them. They checked the kitchen, the library, the dining hall, the living rooms, and all the other places in the palace. After searching and asking people where the women were, the men started to panic. Sun Ce ordered a search party. If the soldiers did not return with any news or the girls, he threatened to kill them.

Zhou Yu paced about the palace. Where could they have gone? Were they all right? Would he see Xiao ever again? Zhou Yu felt his heart began to ache at the thought of never finding his wife. He would find her! Otherwise he'd join Ce in slaughtering everyone. Zhou Yu saw Gan Ning standing in the garden. He found that strangely odd. Xing Ba only went to the garden to let Sing observe and have some fresh air. Maybe he had found them! He rushed over but only saw Ning bent down. Gan Ning looked up at him. His face was extremely pale. He pointed down at the grass. It was stained with dry blood.

"This was from some hours ago. Looks like the blood was coughed up. Someone took them. Who and why, I don't know." Ning informed him.

"I must find a trail, and follow them." Ning swallowed hard.

"Sun Ce and I will come with you."

Ning nodded in agreement. They found Sun Ce back in the Qiao quarters. He was gritting his teeth as he clenched the doll again. Zhou Yu bowed to his brother and told him what they found. Sun Ce didn't answer, but rushed to the stables.

They mounted the horses and rode to the garden wall. Ning found hoof prints that led to the city. The trail went around the city. It was evident that the kidnappers didn't want to be seen. From time to time there was dried blood on the trail.

They followed the trail for hours. They began to loose hope as the sun began to set. Ning halted at a small village. He dismounted his horse. He bent down, and looked desperately for the trail.

"Ning if you don't find it then I swear I'll-"

Gan Ning put his hand over Sun Ce's mouth and made the shush sign. Sun Ce glared at him and was about to clobber Ning when he heard a cry. It was a baby's cry, followed by women screaming, and a man yelling.

Zhou Yu tied the horses to a fence. He motioned them to crouch and follow. They moved quickly in the shadows. Even Ning's bells where quiet. The cries led them to a small house that was separated from the other village houses.

Sweat dripped down their faces as they peered through a window. What they saw made their hearts jump into their throats. It took all of their strengths to keep still and watch.

* * *

Review response

stackles - Thanks. I love writing cliffies. Makes my friend Sun Mei go insane. hehe.

xiahou. Yes you are right. she should be VERY ashamed of herself. Yet she's to stubborn to admit it.

firesaddle- Yes Lady Sun will appear again in the story. Yet that is far far far far away, and I only think she'll be in some...4 or 5 chapters.

Da HecKlaR - Thank you for your review. I'm trying to update as fast as I can.

EverKitsune - lol. Hmmm I wonder who he is myself. lol just kidding. You'll find out in the next chapter. muhahaha!

Zack M. Strith- Is that a good hm or a bad hm? O.o


	5. Chapter 5, A Life for a LIfe

Disclaimer: I do not own neither Dynasty Warriors nor Sun Mei. I was given special permission from the author to use her character. This story is linked to Life of a Wu Girl. bows I'm sorry that it took me so long to post up. I've been busy with Japanese lessons, and playing Dynasty Warriors 5

_**Chapter 5**_

_**A Life for a Life**_

Xiao whimpered as she awoke. Her head hurt. She opened her eyes, and looked around. She was chained up to a pole. Sun Mei was chained up next to her, crying loudly. What was going on? The last thing Xiao remembered was walking in the garden. She looked up and saw Da on her knees. Crying, yelling, and begging to a man to stop.

"Ling Li?" Xiao said confused.

She finally remembered. She was walking back to the palace when Ling Li came out of no where and whacked her on the head, knocking her out. Her niece and sister must have come to see what happened, and gotten captured as well.

Ling Li was staring down angrily at Da. She was tugging on his shirt, trying to get the baby. Ling Li kicked her in the face, making her fall to the ground. Da struggled to sit up. She whipped blood off her lips.

"Mama!" Mei screamed.

"Please Ling Li, I beg you, stop hurting her!"

"Stop hurting her? I will do more then hurt her, I'LL KILL HER!"

"Your father forgave Xing Ba. Why can't you?"

"My father has been tricked, fooled by that pirate."

"Killing Ning's daughter won't bring your grandfather back!"

"Perhaps...but it will please me to know that Gan Ning will suffer as much as my father and I have." he smirked.

He looked down at the baby with an evil smile. Her cheeks where sore and red from countless slaps, on the left side of her neck were trickles of blood. Ling Li had tried to cut off her head, but Da had interrupted him. Sing was screaming at the top of her lungs, her eyes forcing tears out.

"Awwwwwww poor baby. Let me-" he took out his sword and threw Sing into the air. "END YOUR SUFFERING!"

The moment Sing was tossed up, the three generals broke through the window. Ning tackled Ling Li down to the floor, and Zhou Yu caught Sing and spun, making the sword cut him instead of the baby. Sun Ce helped Da up, and broke the chains that held Xiao and Mei.

Mei hugged her father, and cried on his shirt. He made sure she couldn't see the bloody beating that Ling Li was taking. Xiao and Da came to Zhou Yu's side. Da looked at his arms worriedly. Xiao tore her sleeve and pressed the cloth on the wound, on Yu's back. Yu flinched in pain.

"Ning let him go! We'll deal with him later." Sun Ce ordered.

Ning punched Ling Li once more before he stood. Li was bruised, and had large wounds on his body. Ning ran over to Zhou Yu.

"Is she ok?" Ning asked, panicky in his voice.

Zhou Yu didn't need to answer. Ning could see that Sing wasn't moving, her eyes where closed, and she was pale. Gan Ning took Sing with shaky hands. He embraced Sing as he put his head to hers. Tears rolled down his face, and fell on the babies cheeks.

"Singsing?...please wake up...open your eyes...Sing...please...wake up..."

* * *

Zack M. Strith - I really don't know what to make of it. 

stackles - Arigatou Gozaimasu

EverKitsune -laughs It's all right +


	6. Chapter 6: What!

Disclaimer: I do not own neither Dynasty Warriors nor Sun Mei. I was given special permission from the author to use her character. This story is linked to Life of a Wu Girl.

* * *

Chapter 6

**What!**

The night had slowly passed. It was late morning in the Wu kingdom. The only comfort that could be given was the still silence. Everyone waited, prayed, hoped that the pirates daughter would live.

Little Gan Sing had been rushed into the medical room, where the doctors worked fiercely to keep the baby alive. The doctors confirmed that the child had become ill early the other day, and the abusive act she had taken had made it easier for the illness to consume her. Sing being only a month old gave everyone little hope that she would make it.

Ling Tong, Gan Ning's best friend, rushed to the waiting room when he heard the news. Ning was sitting in a chair, and looked horrible. His clothes where soaked with sweat, his eyes didn't blink, and he clenched his hand tightly. He stared at the door that led to the room Sing was in. For him it seemed it would never open.

Ling Tong sat beside his friend, and offered him some wine. Ning shook his head, and pushed the jug of wine away.

"Not even wine can comfort me now Tong, but thanks for the offer."

"How's the baby doing?"

"They gave her medicine for her fever but...the wound at her neck...has been infected. She's week, and exhausted from what happened. They tell me that...she's giving up..." Ning said hoarsely as he tried to hold in tears.

"This is my fault Ning..."

"What do you mean?"

"If I had only watched for signs of my sons rage then-"

"Don't worry. He probably hid it from you. He's as stubborn headed as his father." Ning interrupted.

"Yes he is. I just wish he'd just forgive you and move on."

"Perhaps I have to save his life like I had to you?" Ning tried to smile.

"It's too late for that. Sun Jain is so furious that Ling Li tried to kill one of his grandchildren that he ordered him be tortured to death."

"Yet he escaped before we could bring him back here."

"I'll find him Ning. He's dishonored me greatly. He's not my son anymore."

Ning was going to reply when the door cracked open. A nurse came out and smiled at the two of them.

"The operation was successful. You-" she stopped as the two men rushed in.

Inside Sing was in a crib. She was in deep sleep. She was wearing a white hospital gown. The sun's rays that came down from the window, were shining down up on her. Ning bent down and was about to pick her up when the nurse slapped his hands.

"You'll wake her up. I was going to say that you may not come and see her. She needs sleep and quiet."

"I will stay here and wait. I can't leave her alone knowing Ling Li is roaming about." Ning answered as he sat down beside the crib.

"I will stand guard with you...it's the least I can do."

"Much appreciated." Ning smiled at him.

"She's a handful huh?"

"Yes...but she's given me more then just war."

Haha! Sounds like something out of a book!"

"SHhhhh!"

"Sorry..."

Ning gacked when the nurse glared at them. The baby started to fuss and whimper in her sleep. Ning quickly stood and unhooked a bell from his waist. Ling Tong and the nurse blinked at him. He lightly rang it as he put the bell beside the baby. Sing slowly stopped her whimpering and snuggled up to the bell.

"That's the cutest and weirdest thing I've ever seen." Ling Tong chuckled.

"Her style name is Xiao-Ling, meaning little bell. She seems to obsess over bells like I do."

"Xing Ba and Xiao-Ling...Gan Ning and Gan Sing..." a voice mumbled from behind.

The three turned around and saw Zhou Yu at the door. He had his arms crossed, and he was frowning at Ning. He walked over to the crib and looked at the baby.

"Your daughter is a lot more trouble then you are..."

"She's worth it."

"I beg to differ."

"What?" Ning snapped.

"General Gan, I want you to come with me to the meeting hall this instant. Nurse, bring the baby." he said in a commanding tone.

Ning looked at Tong worriedly. Ling Tong shook his head, meaning he didn't know what was going on. The nurse picked up Xiao-Ling and the bell. She rushed to the meeting hall. Ning and Tong slowly followed. They looked even more confused when they got there. Sun Jian, Lady Wu, Sun Ce, Da, Mei, Sun Quan, Xiao, and the rest of the Sun Family where waiting for them.

"What the hell is going on?" Ning asked in a shaky voice.

Zhou Yu took the baby from the nurse. Little Sing opened her eyes slowly, and looked up at him tiredly. He turned to face the family, but kept his gaze on the pirate.

"You all know of the kidnapping that had happened yesterday. Until know we haven't found Ling Li. Unfortunately we have found out that there are more people out there that wish to take Gan Sing's life. They all want revenge for when General Gan was a pirate. This child isn't safe here, and we aren't either. They will do anything to kill her, putting our families in danger."

"What the hell is your point!" Ning yelled angrily.

Zhou Yu sighed heavily. He knew Ning didn't like where this was going.

"I think it best...if we send her away for safe keeping."

"Where is this place you are speaking of?" Sun Jian asked.

"To Japan." he answered firmly.

Everyone gasped and stared wide eyed at Zhou Yu. The same thought went through their minds. Zhou Yu has been working too hard, and as a result lost his mind. Gan Ning stood up, and doing so made his chair fall hard.

"ARE YOU MAD! SHE WON'T BE SAFE THERE! DISTANCE WON'T STOP THEM FROM TRYING TO KILL HER!" he yelled as he tried to punch Zhou Yu, but Zhou Tai held the pirate down.

"Will it Ning? Wu has the control of the sea. There is no ship that passes with out our knowing. She will be safe." Zhou Yu walked over to Ning.

"I know this isn't easy but...do you really want Sing to suffer more then she all ready has?"

Ning's angry glare cast down to the child. Sing smiled at him weekly, and struggled to lift her hand up to him. Tears kept falling down her cheeks, but she didn't cry out. Her cheeks were still sore, and she could barely move her head without whimpering.

Ning broke from Zhou Tai's grip. He gently took her and kissed her head. He knew that one day he'd be punished for his sinful ways. He only wished it hadn't been by taking Sing's life.

"Fine...I'm going to take her." he choked as he said it.

"Don't worry Ning. It's not forever. Just until she's 12." Zhou Yu patted his back.

"What! Why so long?"

"Just a precaution." Zhou Yu answered.

"When should I go?" he asked.

"The moment she's recovered."

Ning nodded slowly as he walked back to the medical room. He put Sing in the crib. She cooed at him, and lifted her hands again. He shook his head and made her put her hands down. He tucked her in, and made her close her eyes. Ning felt a tug on his pants. Looking down he saw little Mei.

"Unclie you dropta thiz." she held up his bell.

Ning picked her up and let Mei put the bell in the crib. Mei hugged and kissed the sleeping baby. Turning her head she looked at Ning, who was watching sadly. She put her hand on his cheek as she tilted her head.

"Why iz unclie sad?" Mei asked.

"Didn't you hear Mei? I have to take Sing-sing to Japan."

"It's ok uncle. We can visit her every afternoon."

"Mei...it's very very far way. Japan is more then three months away from here."

"Ohhhh...Then we go visit every three months."

"No Mei don't you understand? No visiting, no singing. Sing's going bye-bye."

Mei said nothing, but stared at him and Sing. After a while she smiled at him. She patted his head as she spoke.

"Uncle Ning love Sing-sing yes?"

"...Yes...so?"

"So Ning-ning will see Sing-sing one day!"

Ning couldn't help but smile at that.

"You're right Mei. We'll be together again...one day..."

A month had passed before Sing was well enough to travel. All of Wu shed tears as they watched the ship sail off. The baby waved to them happily, not knowing her fate.

* * *

I'm soooooo sorry it took me FOREVER to post this up. Lots of things have happened and I just didn't have the time. Now I have final exams TT. 

stackles- It's Japanese. It means thank you

AJ - hehe gomene (sorry) but I love cliffhangers

sideways- Ling Tong rocks+

Shokyo Harajuku- well I'm so sorry that you can't stand mature things. How about you go back to reading children's books hmm? I was as little detailed as possible. Now if I described the whole rape thing then it would be sick. I wanted Sing to be related to Sun Mei and another character that will appear later on.


	7. Chapter 7: Seperated

Disclaimer: I do not own neither Dynasty Warriors nor Sun Mei. I was given special permission from the author to use her character. This story is linked to Life of a Wu Girl. Also, please no flamers.

* * *

_**Chapter 7**_

_**Separated**_

Zhou Tai had come along with Ning to help him. During the long months Tai took over as captain, to let Ning spend as much time as he could with his daughter. Gan Ning did just that.

Zhou Tai was sitting on the rail of the ship, watching the golden sun rise. He knew they'd be in Japan soon. He heard a shrieking giggled. Turning his head he saw Sing was walking with Ning's help.

She held his fingers tightly as she took cautious steps toward Tai.

Zhou Tai couldn't help but smile. Sing's face was beaming with joy. Bending down he opened his arms our. Just a few feet away Ning let go. Sing's little legs wobbled, threatening to fail her at any moment. She took a few steps, walking into his arms. he lost her balance and fell forward, but Zhou Tai picked her up before she hit the ground.

"You almost did it this time!" Tai praised her.

Sing giggled and banged his helmet. Tai's face cringed by this. Ning laughed and held her hand. He shook his head at her.

"No Sing-sing whacking is bad. Be gentle like this." he said while showing her to gently touch Tai's cheek.

She did it by herself, and kissed him on the cheek.

"She had better manners then you." Tai said.

"Ha-ha! No." Ning growled.

Sing pointed to the horizon and looked at Tai questionably.

"That's a sunrise Sing." he said. +

She squealed and banged his helmet again. Ning chuckled and took her. Tai rubbed his helmet and sighed.

"Ning you know-"

"I have to go feed her." Ning interrupted.

Tai sighed and followed Ning to the kitchen. Ning sat Sing down and went to get her food. Sing stood up and walked around, holding on to the table. Zhou Tai watched as moment she let go of the table she fell on her butt.

Ning returned and sat down in front of her. He began to feed her some baby food, and a bit of wine. The milk and water supply had run out. She sucked the food from the spoon.

"What did you want to talk about Tai?"

"Ning...we are reaching land soon."

"Ya, so?"

"So you must get ready. Her family will be waiting at the docks."

"What! What family!"

"Zhou Yu made sure Sing would be cared by a high class family. Don't tell me you didn't think on who you'd give her to!"

"You really think I wanted to think about that?"

"Once again you prove the size of your brain."

"Zhou Tai"

"What?"

"Shut up."

Zhou Tai growled and walked off. He wasn't sure if Ning would even go through with it. He acted like this was a vacation.

When the sun was high in the sky the ship had docked in Japan. The crew where unloading Sing's luggage, and putting them into the carts. The Wu family had given hr jewels, finest clothing, portraits of the family and generals, notes, books, and much more.

Ning was still in his cabin. He was clothing Sing with a red dress made of the finest silk, and tied her waist with a golden silk bow. He also tied her hair with a matching bow. He had a small golden bracelet with tiny bells attached. He put it on her wrist. She shook her hand, making the bells jingle. It had 'Gan Sing daughter of Gan Ning' carved into it.

"There...you look like the daughter of the emperor then...the daughter of an ex-pirate..."he said softly.

Ning picked her up, and forced himself to walk up to the deck. His heart ached in his chest. He didn't want to leave her. There was no way he could go back to his life before she was born.

On land there where hundreds of carriages, his crew, and a woman awaiting him. He gulped and walked over to Zhou Tai. The woman walked over to them and bowed. She had long blond hair that was tied with a white ribbon, dark blue eyes that shined brightly, and she wore a white kimono with blue trim edges.

"Hajimemashite." she said. (Pleased to meet you)

Ning blinked and looked at Tai. Zhou Tai knew Japanese. He chuckled and smiled.

"Hajimemashite Ayane-san. Kochira wa Gan-san desu. Watashi wa Zhou Tai-san desu." (Pleased to meet you, Ayane. This is Mr. Gan. I am Mr. Zhou Tai)

"What are you saying about me?" Ning asked as he glared at Tai.

"I'm introducing you stupid."

"O-me ni kakarete ureshii desu." (I'm glad to meet you)

She looked at the baby that Ning held. Ayane pointed at her.

"Kan Sei desu ka?" (Is that Gan Sing?)

Zhou Tai nodded and glared at Ning who was clenching Sing tightly.

"It's time Ning."

Ning slowly and unwillingly handed Ayane the baby. Sing stared wide eyed at her. Ayane smiled and tickled her. Sing giggled and squealed.

Ning felt tears sting his eyes. She was his child! His treasure! His his his! He tried to get her back, but Zhou Tai stood in his path.

"Tai get out of my way!"

"You can't go back on your word!"

"Yes I can! I can't just leave her!"

If you take her back she will die because of YOU!"

Zhou Tai knew it was harsh, but true. Ning felt tears sting his eyes again. He couldn't believe he had to leave his only family, the only one he lived for, the only person that loved him back...

Gan Ning turned around and began to walk back to the ship. He wouldn't cry, he wouldn't look back, she was no longer his.

"Baba!"

Ning turned around. Sing was standing while holding Ayane's hand. He stared at her. Was he hearing things?

"Baba." Sing said softly as her eyes began to water.

Ning couldn't believe what he was hearing. She called him...daddy! That did it. Tears streamed down his face. It was the first time he was crying in front of people. It was embarrassing since everyone thought him tough.

"Sing...baba has to go." He choked as he began to walk away.

"Ning..."

Ning turned once more, and couldn't believe what he was seeing. Sing had let go of Ayane's hand and was slowly walking to him. She held her arms out to him, tears falling to the ground. Her shaky body determined not to fall.

Gan Ning bent down and opened up his arms. Sing almost tripped, but instead stumbled into his arms. Ning cried with her as he kissed her head.

"You never cease to amaze me Sing-sing. You truly are a treasure."

"Baba" Sing replied.

She buried her face on his chest and her small hand gripped his vest. He picked her up and rocked her. There bells jingled softly.

"Xing Ba..." Sing said before she cried herself to sleep.

Sadly Sing's memories would be lost, and the love she knew would be forgotten.

* * *

I have plenty of time now to continue my story. So far I think this chapter was the cutest and most touching one. Now I have a problem. I have many ideas on what happens to Sing during her stay in Japan. The problem with that it be too long. So I'll have to fast forward to important parts. Hopefully I'll be able to get my ideas straight. I'd be must apreciated if you'd give me some help and ideas. 

stackles - Wow you cried! I'm so touched. I didn't cry really. Just got...sad...

EverKitsune - I'll write of Zhou Yu talking about it to Sing in a future chapter. + You cried too? Awww

WindsOfEternity - sorry no SM in this. Yet there might be some anime people in it.

SunMei-of-Wu - thanks Mei, but you all ready know what will happen! lol

reymysterio619 - Why thank you+ Ya I thought that part funny too!


End file.
